The Missing Color of Remnant
by BettiTheYetti
Summary: Set 15 years before Ruby attends Beacon. Grimm ravage the countryside, sacking towns and villages, and leaving destruction in their wake. The death toll tallies over a thousand, but not one child is found in the wreckage. Raven and Summer Branwen-Rose embark on a mission to find the missing children. Little do they know, they'll end up finding another piece for their family.


**Prologue**

* * *

There is an eerie rustling in the wind, a murmur that echoes in the night and heralds a darker era. A whisper of change slips through the ears of all but those who strain to listen. And Ozpin, the young principal of Beacon, makes it his duty to listen. He listens to the children that shy away from the shadows. He listens to the guards that grip their weapons as the sun sets. The signs are clear; dark times are on the horizon.

Ozpin's brow furrows as he stares down at his scroll. Strange reports had been rolling in from Southern Vale. Over the past month, the Grimm had raided towns and villages, leaving only burning ruins and destruction in their path. Hunters had been dispatched to survey the area, and while reports tallied the dead as upwards of a thousand, not one child, living or dead, had been found. It was as if they had simply vanished from their homes, or as Ozpin fears, they had been abducted by the Grimm. According to his knowledge, that should not be possible, for children are the antithesis of the Grimm. Children bring happiness, hope, and innocence into the world, while the Grimm spread fear and destruction wherever they tread. The Grimm should have no use for such radiant beings, but what if that brilliance could be corrupted? Troubling times were indeed upon Remnant if the Grimm could crush the innocence of children and sow seeds of darkness in its place.

Ozpin shudders at that dark thought and fires off a quick message into the retreating daylight. He cannot predict what the future will hold if the young colors of Remnant are dragged into darkness. Ozpin can only place his trust in his friends and pray. Pray that they will save the sparks of Remnant before they become the cinders of darkness.

* * *

Off to the west, on the island of Patch, Raven holds their daughter as she and Summer watch the sun vanish below the horizon. The last rays of sunlight tickle the sky, unleashing a final fanfare of colors that fade into the night. A soft sigh escapes Raven's lips as dusk falls over the island, covering the world in a deep blue embrace. She feels a cool breeze brush by her hair, coaxing the heat of the day from her shoulders. The infant in Raven's arms stirs and opens her pure silver eyes, slowly taking in the dark world around them. Her gaze makes its way to Raven's crimson eyes, holding them in her own for a moment. Unlike others her age, this child's eyes are not wary of the dark. Much like her mothers, Ruby Branwen-Rose is a denizen of the night. She would often lie in Raven or Summer's arms and watch as the moon took to the night sky. Her giggles would caress the night air as the stars flickered into view. But tonight, her gaze remains upon Raven, for the moon does not climb from below the earth, and the stars stay quiet in the void. Tonight, the only light to be seen are the twin silver orbs that peer up in inquiry.

Raven feels the stillness in the night, the unsettling calm before the raging storm. Her thoughts race as her daughter's eyes pierce her own. The infant's eyes implore her mother to summon the moon and shining stars to illuminate the dark world. Raven wishes she could move the heavenly bodies for her daughter and spread light across the sky, yet she holds no power over the moon and stars. Her resolve steels as she embraces Ruby in reassurance. She will not allow her daughter's innocence to be affected by the darkness in the night. Neither she nor Summer will allow a storm to brew at their doorstep, a storm that threatens to disrupt their peaceful life and rip Ruby away from their loving arms. Raven and Summer's eyes meet in quiet determination. They will accept Ozpin's mission. They will do it for the future, for the children. They will risk everything for their daughter.

* * *

 **Favorite - Review - Follow**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.**


End file.
